Family life
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Ciel is adopted by a famous Sebastian. The two figure out how to live with each other and Claude pushed Ciel into the industry along with Sebastian. Sebastian and Claude have worked to get Sebastian into the industry, so the two are close, but how close? It's not Crack, it's Not Shota, but very fluffy and cute. Family, child, adoption kind of thing. protective sebastian and claud
1. meeting sebastian

These little children are known members of the Street rat crew. They are a disgusting little bunch of children, who steal money and food from members of the public. They do not work for themselves, rather a larger organization known only to the police as the mob. They use these lying children to collect and sell their wares. Until now, such children have escaped our clutches, however today we have twenty members of the crew." he paused and then broke Thanks to such heroic charity, Sebastian Michaelis has agreed to adopt one of the children in an effort to integrate them back into normal human life. The rest of these children will be sent to orphanages around the world, unless they are adopted by Wednesday this week."

There were little sounds from the crowd as they watched twenty very small and dirty children being herded out of a large wooden door. Two or three of them looked around excitedly, but the rest stared at the ground, all huddled around a smaller child who held his head high looking haughty and angry.

The crowd could see a small pair of handcuffs had been clipped around his wrist. The crowd looked horrified as a gruff man pushed past the children and hauled the delicate boy out by the scruff of his neck, swinging him around carelessly.

What surprised them most however was the fast reaction of the boy. He used the momentum he was given from the swing and kicked the heels of his feet into his captor's chin. The man grunted in surprise and dropped him.

Before anyone could react he was running, sprinting as hard as he could towards the open door ahead of him.

Sebastian stepped through the open door and hummed when he saw a little boy sprinting towards him, 'Cute' he thought. He noticed that the boy's head was down, fully intent on pushing anyone over, who dared to be in his way.

Sebastian smirked and waited until the little boy reached him before sliding to the side gracefully and scooping him up into his arms. He held him tightly smiling for the camera's and walking back down the aisle slowly, enjoying teasing the boy.

The boy's face was bitter and stony. Sebastian couldn't resist patting his back as if he was soothing him. The camera's flashed even faster and the boy growled. "Put me down! I am not a toy for you to play with!"

Sebastian smirked and members of the crowd gasped with delight at his beautiful face. "My, my are all your friends this entertaining, or is it just you?" finally the pair reached the small stage that had been set up. The children all tried to pull the boy out of Sebastian's arms, muttering angrily when he simply lifted his small bundle up higher and continued walking.

When he reached the stage he pinned the little boy's arms to his chest, understanding why he had on the little handcuffs now and squeezed his legs together. His whispered menacingly into his ear. "Tell me your name and don't misbehave and I might get you out of here."

The boy glared at him, before looking back at nineteen small faces staring at him expectantly and sighed. "I don't have a name, but my boss has called me Ciel when he wants me to do a job. Is that a name?"

Sebastian nodded and gave the crowd a brilliant smile. "What a wonderful day this is indeed. I do believe I just had the pleasure of meeting sweet little Ciel here. Who as you can see is quite a bundle of energy."

There was a light nervous laugh as Ciel scowled, wishing that he could cross his arms. Sebastian continued talking, oblivious to his little captive's feelings.

"I suppose you all know that I am here to adopt one of these children. This child will be given all the privileges that I can give him, which of course are many." Smirking, Sebastian spared a look at ciel before he continued. "Since this one appears to be so taken with me, I think we shall ask him if he would like to come with me. Shall we everyone?"

There were delighted gasps from the crowd and Sebastian's PR manager nodded appreciatively. Sebastian put Ciel down and got down on one knee in front of the glowering boy. He hissed at Ciel. "If you don't say yes, not one of your group will be getting out of here. Understand?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy your games."

Sebastian slipped on his microphone and started speaking, winking at the crowd before he started. "My dear Ciel, would you be so kind as to come home with me and let me adopt you?" Sebastian glared at Ciel until the boy sighed and looked back at the group of his captured friends.

Finally he turned back. "Yes okay."

The entire crowd of adoring fans cheered, as if Sebastian had just saved ciel from a burning mansion. Sebastian scooped Ciel up and grinned like an idiot. Taking Ciel's handcuffs off with a flourish and hissing in his ear again. "Don't you dare fight back."

Ciel nodded and let himself be rested against Sebastian's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and tried to not fight back when sebastian started to rub circle's on his back again.

Claude nodded and hurried sebastian along. The minute they were out in the private car park that Sebastian had hired for the occasion, Ciel fought his way out of Sebastian grasp and started to run off. Claude grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him inside the limo.

Ciel shouted and fought. "You aren't playing fair, you said we could get out if I played along!" Ciel bashed against the locked door and tried to pull the handle open. Claude strapped him into a booster seat in the car. He switched the child lock on so that Ciel couldn't unclip himself.

Once that was done sebastian sighed. "I believe what I said was I might get you out of here. Which I did, you have now vacated the building.

Ciel looked Angry. "You lied to me! I hate liars!" he pulled at the constraints that were holding him in his chair. The car started to move and fan girl screaming could be heard from outside the car.

Not for the first time Sebastian was glad that he had insisted on getting strongly tinted windows. "I did not ciel, you merely took my words in a different way to what I had intended them to be."

The tugging on the constraints stopped, and one deep blue eye widened. "Well, what about all the other children?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but Claude stopped him. "Ciel, you heard the speaker. They will be taken to orphanages around the world where they can be loved and protected like all children should."

Something in that sentence made Ciel lose his temper. He screamed and fought against the constraints. He slapped away any hands that tried to comfort him and ignored the tears that rolled down his face.

Claude sighed and motioned for Sebastian to move into another part of the limo with him. When they had shut Ciel's screams and cries out. Claude started talking to the clearly shocked Sebastian.

"Don't worry Sebastian. Alois has acted similarly in the past. They tire themselves out and fall asleep. Then you carry them up to bed and wait until they wake up when they'll be exhausted and much more pliable."

Sebastian frowned, "perhaps we shouldn't do this. He doesn't seem very happy."

Claude grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders. "These children are the very dirt of society, you however are at the very top. But at the moment your reputation is slightly tarnished. In order to improve this, you will take in a child and 'fix him'. ciel was the leader of the crew that we brought in. Smaller than we anticipated, but he was a favorite of the boss. Apparently, he has very sticky fingers. He was caught pinching the weapon of Andrew Sythe. The current crime lord of his boss's rival gang. He should be glad that our officers were kind enough to extract him from the situation before he took any damage."

Claude paused for a moment listening at the door before nodding. "he's fallen asleep. Not surprising considering how small he is." he opened the door and froze. In the seat there was no Ciel.  
-


	2. Dinner time

Hurt, wasn't a word usually used to describe how Ciel felt. But now he was hiding in the boot of a famous actor's limo and was hoping that he could jump out and run away before he was caught again. If he could make it back to his boss, he'd be able to have some extra help to get them back. Not to mention he wasn't supposed to allow himself to be caught like this.

He scrunched himself up in a dark corner of the boot, his breath hitching when he heard the lid shift. The idiot, known as Sebastian, smiled down at him. His arms pulled him out of the dark hole before he could fight back. He started kicking wildly but found himself being rocked gently. He screamed louder and hit what he could. But it made no effect. Slowly his throat started to hurt from all the screaming and his eyes stung from tears.

Sebastian looked down at the upset boy. He smiled and held him close while he shut the boot lid. He wouldn't have thought to look there, if one of the seat belts hadn't been caught under the flap.

Claude shook his head. "He's clearly clever, figuring out how to unbuckle himself from here. Perhaps I should acquire another one, the manufacturer did day that this was the best on the market...however I am sure there is always better."

Sebastian ignored claude and set Ciel on his lap. He clipped in his seat belt and let the boy sleep peacefully against him. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tears left on his cheeks and straightened the rags that he was dressed in.

"He is dirty." he turned to Claude. The car pulled up and Claude got out.

His PR manager turned back and told him through the door. "I have taken the liberty of hiring you a nursemaid. She should be capable of taking care of any needs that he may have. Also you're booked into see your stylist tomorrow. Please, don't be late. It's for ciel not you any how."

Sebastian nodded and the car drove off. The ride was continued in silence for the rest of the way home. Sebastian left Ciel asleep and stood up, carrying the little boy in. He walked up the stairs, trying to ignore his two overly inquisitive bodyguards. They all seemed taken with the boy. Which was quite easy, considering his beauty, he had mature and childish looks mixed in together. But looking him over quickly, Sebastian decided he was very mal-nourished. He lay him down on the bed that had been prepared before hand. In the room a thin woman smiled at Sebastian and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Hello my name is Angela. I am the nurse maid your manager hired. Please allow me to bathe the little one and bring him down for tea."

Sebastian nodded and left the room, sitting down to learn the lines of his latest movie. From upstairs he heard shouting and banging. "That kid...hopefully she'll be alright with him."

Dinner was a disaster. Ciel had come down looking even more angry. His hair had been combed so that it sat over his damaged eye and his skin was pink from being scrubbed. He'd been dressed the same as Sebastian. With a black jacket, dress shirt, white skinny tie and black spray on jeans.

Mey-rin hadn't been able to resist cooing at the mini Sebastian. Which had immediately set Ciel on edge. But then he was forced to sit on Angela's 'special chair' and be hand fed. Ciel eventually decided that he had, had enough and hit the fork out of Angela's hand.

He struggled to get his feet to touch the ground and ran out of the room. Tearing down the halls trying to his way out.

Sebastian jumped up and was after him flying around the corners, fully intent on keeping the boy that was going to help him rise to new heights of stardom.

Ciel made it out of the house but he stopped and stared. The estate that they were in had heaps of land. He started down the driveway, cursing the rich and their long driveways.

As he was running a car hurtled up the driveway. He skidded to halt but the car kept on going. He was caught in the head lights shocked and unable to think quickly enough.

Strong arms pulled him out of the way and up into a well sculpted chest. He gripped it tightly trying to escape the car.

Gravel hit his back and a loud voice hurt his ears as it boomed across the open space. "My, my bassie, is this the child you've adopted! We can start a little family now! Oh you are so forward thinking, how perfect we will be!"

"That's enough Grell. Come Sebastian, surely you don't expect us to stay out in the cold?" a much calmer more authoritative voice joined the second.

The chest he was leaning against started moving. Ciel gripped it tighter, for the third time that day he felt someone drawing small circles on his back.

"Of course not William. Yes Grell, this is Ciel. Do try not to overwhelm him. Everything does seem to be proving a bit too much for him. We will gather in the kitchen, I don't think peeking duck was quiet to the little one's tastes."

William raised his eye brows at the endearing term but followed Sebastian into his house. Sebastian sat ciel up on a bench and glared at him. "Ciel, I do not appreciate it when you run away from me. Now, you can behave and I can help you or you can behave badly and you will lose all chance of me helping you. Understand."

Ciel eyed him warily, but consented with a nod of his head. "Now it is pretty clear you are very tired. But I am not in the habit of sending hungry children to bed with no dinner. So tell me what you like to eat."

Ciel stared at him and shrugged. Sebastian frowned, "there has to be something you like, surely even you have eaten food that you've liked before."

"Chocolate." the word was whispered like it was a huge secret. Sebastian smiled. "Very good, I do have some chocolate here. So if you eat something reasonably healthy, I can let you have some."

Ciel looked up, his one eye shining. Sebastian hummed and wandered around the kitchen ignoring the shocked looks from William and Grell. He placed a small serving of spaghetti bolognaise with peas mixed in to Ciel. The boy wrinkled his nose but Sebastian was already starting to learn how to deal with Ciel.

"Five bites Ciel. Then you can have some chocolate." he hoped that ciel would eat more than that as his hunger was revived by the food.

He gave the boy a fork and sat down at a table sitting ciel next to him. Sebastian started talking to William and Grell about the plans for the next season that he was working on.

Ciel took a bite chewing it slowly, enjoying the taste. It had been a long time since he had a hot meal, especially one as big as this. He managed to eat a third of the plate before setting his fork down and rubbing his stomach. It felt sore and tight.

Sebastian saw he had stopped eating and looked to see what the problem was. He wrapped up more spaghetti on Ciel's fork, trying to feed the boy more food. Ciel dodged the fork and pushed the plate away from him. Sebastian put the fork down, realizing that he must be full.

The bright blue eyes started to slowly flutter close and his little head rested on top of his arms. Sebastian picked him up and motioned for the two to keep talking. Ciel was too sleepy to complain, the excitement of the day catching up to him at last.

Sebastian handed him over to his nurse maid Angela. The minute her hands touched his back, ciel started fighting.

Angela narrowed her eyes angrily and covered his mouth before he could scream. She yanked him back hurting him as she did and yelled at him. "Don't fight you little brat. Come here, you will get everything you deserve!"

She kicked Sebastian out of the room and threw the boy onto the floor. "How dare you steal from my master! You are a pathetic child, how could you possibly get away with such a crime. I shall punish you for your mistake!"


	3. movie and morning

She started to shake Ciel. Slapping and punching him, letting out her own frustration before she finished her task.

Ciel curled up and covered his vital organs willing himself not to cry. But his old wounds opened up, they hurt so bad, being with Sebastian for a few hours had made him wish to act like a child again. Let someone else take care of him, forget the endless game of chess he was forced to play to earn a simple morsel of food so that he could stay alive.

The door was bashed open, the sound reverberating around Ciel's head painfully. Sebastian hauled Angela off Ciel, picked Ciel up and let Grell and William deal with Angela.

Sebastian didn't know what to do with the crying boy and patted his back slowly. "Don't be a Wimp Ciel. Toughen up."

Ciel froze. His tears fell faster."I want to go Home. Boss cares about me, let me go home!"

Sebastian winced realizing he had said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry Ciel, that was a horrible thing to say." he started to pet Ciel's night blue hair. "I'll call Claude and he can sort everything out okay?...the guy hired the woman, he can deal with the mess." Sebastian muttered the last half under his breath.

Sebastian pulled a blanket off the arm of his couch and wrapped it around Ciel's shaking form before grabbing the phone and calling Claude. He walked into the kitchen breaking off a square of chocolate and giving it to Ciel, hoping that the treat would take his mind off things for a bit.

"Claude? Your nurse maid just attacked Ciel...no he's not alright!...it's bad press I know that...I'll take him to the shoot with me, he's not like Alois he can sit still. Besides from the looks of things he won't be sleeping much tonight." Sebastian looked down at the small boy in his arms and pulled the blanket tighter around his small body.

"Alright, William and Grell are taking her to the police station. Yeah, I'll tell Bard, don't worry." Sebastian stuck his head out and motioned to his body guard. Bard walked over. Sebastain took the cigarette out if his mouth, not liking the little coughs coming from his charge when he breathed in the smoke.

"I need you and Mey-rin on constant guard tonight, also, I get the feeling that this one is going to need a body guard too. Anyone you know of up to the task?"

Bard paused and then nodded. "Yeah, I do I'll give him a call."

Sebastain nodded and moved to his home theater, looking for one of his more child safe movies. He still didn't know how old Ciel was but guessed he was around six.

He noticed a whole pile of children's dvd's with a note on top.

'Dear Sebastian, Claude told me that you were going to be adopting soon. So I got you a few movies that I thought they might like. Give me a call as soon as you can.

Xx Victoria and Lizzy.

Ps: don't worry, I put them here, note's from your mum. She left a message on the phone and posted them In afterwards. Claude.

Sebastian smirked and flipped through them looking for something that would be more soothing and stayed away from violence. Finally he settled on Cars which looked pretty innocent.

Ciel refused to move and sebastian couldn't resist teasing the poor boy. He flicked the hair hanging over his eye, tickling the skin.

Ciel only flinched and turned away. Sebastian caught him just before he fell off his lap and decided to take a look at Ciel's eye while he had the chance.

He gasped in horror when he saw it. There were scars on top of scars, making an ugly mass of puckered multicolored skin. It looked like a medieval form of torture.

Ciel sighed and made himself comfortable on Sebastian's lap. Not quiet ready to get out of the arms that had saved him twice in one night. Regardless of how much he didn't want to be here.

"It was punishment. Punishment for being weak. I protected a kid who was being beaten up by the local bully." he sighed and winced remembering how he had been starved to 'reinforce' the lesson.

"That was a bad thing to do. It wasn't my job. It made me return to the boss slower. He was bored and my screams made good entertainment for him. So like any good pawn I let my master use me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and held him closer. "I promise to never let anything like that happen again. Just stay by my side Ciel, then I can protect you."

Ciel tried not to yield to the warm embrace he was in. He was not being cuddled. He was a street rat. He never gave in, always did his jobs, always obeyed his master. But he was tired, and he'd never seen a full movie before. 'just for a few nights.' Ciel promised himself. He had to lay low and then return to his master when no one was looking.

So he rested his head against Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

-

Sebastian quickly discovered that Ciel wasn't a morning person. His maid had come and collected him after she'd dodged various pillows in her effort to wake him up.

Sebastian chuckled as his new charge buried himself under blankets with the full intention of staying asleep. "My, my someone isn't a morning person," He grabbed the jumper that Ciel had worn last night, reminding himself to take ciel to the stylist at... 10:00... That would be twenty minutes away. He groaned and pulled the sheets off the bed hauling Ciel up into a sitting position.

Without hesitation, Sebastian dressed Ciel and was quickly carrying him downstairs to grab him some sweetened milk and a muesli bar. He met up with Mey-Rin and Bard, who handed him the file of the body guard that they wanted to suggest for Ciel. He took it and put Ciel in his booster seat, tightening the straps and putting child lock on just in case.

Ciel frowned at the booster seat, but kept quiet. He was trying to figure out where in the city he was so that he would know which way to go when it came to returning to his boss.

Sebastian opened the muesli bar wrapper and broke off a small piece. He was on the phone to someone called Finnian. Sebastian held the piece to Ciel's lips. He didn't let Ciel take it out of his hands. Ciel finally gave in and opened his mouth. Sebastian put the piece in, patting his head.

Sebastian continued to hand feed Ciel. He let him, but only made it through a third of the bar before deciding he was full. Sebastian looked at how much he had eaten and sighed. Taking the phone away from his ear, he faced Ciel, "You have to eat more than that ciel."

Ciel rubbed his stomach and shook his head. He wasn't used to eating this much. Sebastian sighed and pulled out the milk, shaking it to make sure the honey was well mixed and holding it in Ciel's mouth before the boy took hold of it with both hands.


	4. New clothes and a fight

Sebastian unclipped Ciel from his baby seat and zipped his jacket up. He held onto Ciel's hand while they walked into the tailor shop. Sebastian was grateful that photographers hadn't heard of their outing, he wasn't sure if Ciel had finished waking up yet and would be ready for the shouting and random light flashes.  
"Darling come inside! Who is this little cutie I am making clothes for I see?" They were ushered inside and Ciel was led up onto a small stage. She took measurements of him quickly and rushed away.

Ciel yawned and reached for the milk that Sebastian had brought in with him. Sebastian was glad that he was at least eating one kind of food. He gave him the bottle and sat him on his lap playing with his hair.

The tailor was out soon after that. She held an exact replica of sebastian's outfit and an eyepatch. Sebastian took them and dressed Ciel. Tying on the eyepatch last. Sebastian nodded appreciatively. "I'm assuming other clothes will be made in soon and delivered to Claude?"  
The tailor nodded and waved them off. Sebastian strapped Ciel back in. "Okay, now ciel. We are going to do something special. We're going to my workplace but while you're there you'll have to behave, okay?"

Ciel nodded not seeing any other choice. When they got out of the car again the paparazzi were swarming all over the two of them. Ciel tried to hide himself, he wasn't enjoying the attention. The whole crowd swooned as Sebastian sat him on his hip. They all saw his matching outfit. One reporter could be heard above the others.

"Well-known playboy Sebastian Michaelis has shocked the world with his recent family addition, known as Ciel Michaelis. The question that is of course on all of our lips, is our favorite man up for training the next little ladies man? Watch out girls, this little guy is going to melt your heart. He is a sure fire cutie, taking right after our Sebastian. Every time he has been spotted, he has been seen clutching onto Sebastian with what appears to be a matching outfit." she laughed.  
"Perhaps our favorite man and boy band are going to be more alike than we first predicted, but we should keep our eyes peeled, Sebastian has revealed before that he thinks that parents should come in pairs. Does this mean that there is a marriage on they way?"

Ciel felt an odd pang of something in his chest when he heard that. Why would Sebastian marry someone? He liked Sebastian... Someone else would treat him like a dirty street rat. He was a street kid, but he didn't like being treated like he was dirty.

Sebastian hummed and patted Ciel's back and walked him into the building. He was rushed through into a large recording studio. Ciel was put down on the ground now that there were no fangirls or camera men around who wanted to pick Ciel up.

Claude walked over to the pair. "I'm glad you made your appointment. Ciel, my son, Alois is in my office if you would like to go up there," It wasn't a question but Ciel shook his head anyway. Gripping Sebastian's hand tightly.

Sebastian crouched down. "Ciel, you can't stay here. You'll have to be really quiet if you do."  
Ciel frowned. "But every time last night I left something bad happened I..."  
Sebastian's eyes widened a little, realizing the conclusion that the boy had come to about running off. He picked Ciel up and sat him on his hip. Ciel pouted at not being able to walk but let Sebastian carry him. "Claude, Ciel did have a big scare last night, one of which was your fault. I'll introduce him to Alois at lunch. Besides Alois is a lot more, uh, energetic. Ciel is pretty small, I don't want him to be too overwhelmed."

"I am not small! And I won't be over...over whatever if I go meet this person, I can do it!" Sebastian smirked at Claude then turned back to Ciel with a straight face.  
"If you think you can. But I'll introduce you, then I'll have to leave, okay?" Ciel nodded his one blue eye blazing determinedly.

Claude bit back a chuckle, the boy reminded him of Sebastian. Ciel was put back down on the ground and he walked next to Sebastian to go up the stairs to Claude's office where Alois' nursemaid and bodyguard was playing aeroplanes with Alois.

Ciek looked up at Sebastian. "I am not doing that. He looks silly." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he thought, Ciel was too opinionated to be a six year old.

"He's not that bad, Ciel. Alois, this is Ciel. Ciel is the boy that I adopted. Ciel, I have to go to work. I'll be down stairs all day, so if you need anything ask Hanna, okay?" He tried to hug Ciel goodbye, but the boy shrugged him off. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Make sure he eats something please, Hanna."

Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and spun him around the room. "Now you can play with me too! Except Hanna say that we can't play hide and seek, but we can play chase!"  
Ciel tugged his hand out of Alois' grip. "I don't play games."  
Alois frowned and grabbed Ciel's hand. "Yes you do! Everyone plays games, even Claude does sometimes."

Ciel jerked his hand out of Alois' grip again. "Do not!"  
The blonde grabbed Ciel's hand roughly and pulled it. "Do too!"  
Ciel pulled his hand back again and pinched Alois' arm. "Do not!"  
Alois stared at the pinch mark before reaching over and pinching Ciel back. Hanna stared, she'd never seen Alois fight with anyone. But then again, he didn't get to play with other children much. Ciel kicked Alois' shin and Alois was about to retaliate when Hanna quickly picked Ciel up and put him down on the couch. She smiled and made a show of pulling out the chess set. "Why don't you two play chess?"

Ciel put his head on the table. "Fine. I could beat him anyway." Alois' eyes burned with determination and he too climbed up onto a chair opposite Ciel.  
Hanna sighed and set it up for them both. "Okay, now play fairly, I'll be watching to make sure that none of you cheat."

For once, Ciel was glad that his boss had taken a liking to him after he'd gone through the torture of having his eye ruined. He'd insisted on teaching Ciel strategy, beginning with chess. He'd been forced to wager his food for weeks if he'd lost and the safety of his friends. He pretended it was one of those times. He was black and he waited for Alois to make his first move. It was a rash, hasty one, brought on by his determination to win.  
Ciel sighed and made his move, following a strategy he'd made a long time ago. The game continued much the same, Ciel would set up a trap for Alois, who would take the bait and then Ciel would move in, putting his King into checkmate with a smirk, while Alois tried to figure out how he had been beaten so quickly.

The blonde looked at the game board then pushed it off the table. "You cheated! I know you did."

Hanna jumped up straight away and pulled Alois away from Ciel. "Alois, I said I would tell you if anyone cheated. He didn't. He just won."  
Alois thought about this for a moment, then started hitting and punching Hanna who let him do so. "You let him win because he's smaller than me! That's not fair, I wanted to win!"  
There was a buzzing sound in the office at that moment and Hanna sighed. "It's time for lunch boys. Please, calm down Alois."

Alois quieted and glared at Ciel. "I hate you, Ciel Michaelis."

Ciel shrugged. "I don't like you either."

Hanna resisted the temptation to groan and throw her hands in the air. She could tell already these two were never going to get along.

An: I have no beta, so please don't whine at me about speeding and grammar unless you want to volunteer to beta. Also this story is made to cheer myself up after a pretty bad few months, so no, it's not gonna be realistic, in character or for the main part serious. So don't whinge to me about it being out of character you read this story than that is what is going to happen. Hate to be so down on you all, I really do love your reviews, they're all lovely. But just thought I should clear that up. Xx hashi.


	5. Interview time!

_An: I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of the affiliated._

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Hanna who looked like she was ready to scream. She held Alois's hand and let Ciel walk to Sebastian's side. "They do not get along. At all. They were both pinching and kicking each other the moment you left."

Sebastian looked exasperated, too. "Really. Ciel, is this true?"

Ciel shrugged and glared at alois who stuck his tongue out at him. "I told him I don't play. But he said everyone does, but it isn't true."

Alois pointed a finger at him. "You played chess!"

Ciel shrugged. "I beat you at it, too. Doesn't mean I play baby games."

Alois looked offended. Claude intervened before the two could start fighting again. He walked Alois over to get some food, while talking to him sternly.

Sebastian sighed and knelt down to Ciel's level. "Alois is an annoying brat sometimes, but you're going to have to put up with him. Now please tell me, you were the one who kicked him first."

Ciel smirked and nodded. "I was. But he kept on yanking my arm. So there."Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek. "You're lucky I'm not Claude."

Ciel nodded and reached up wanting to be carried. Sebastian complied and picked him up walking over to the food table. "Now Ciel, do you want a sandwich? There's a plain cheese one?" Ciel nodded and took the sandwich quarter that he was offered nibbling in it while Sebastian got his own lunch.

Claude stood next to Sebastian and tugged him away from the table. "The press want to have an interview with you and Ciel, now."

Sebastian nodded and handed Ciel a juice box. "Okay, well can they wait a little bit? I want Ciel to eat some more."

Ciel still had a little appetite and wrinkled his nose. Claude noticed and raised his eyebrows, "You're lucky Sebastian, I can barely keep Alois away from sweets." Sebastian shrugged and tapped Ciel's hand. "Finish the sandwich please."

Ciel frowned but finished it and took a sip of his juice. "I'm full..." Sebastian sighed but took the juice box from him and went into the media room. He sat Ciel on his lap and clipped on their wireless microphones.

Ciel watched the camera men with their hand signals to each other. A lady waved to him. "Hi darling, can I put some make up on your face?" Ciel looked at Sebastian who nodded encouragingly. He shrugged, "If you want."

She laughed. "Oh, he's just like you! Look, you're even wearing the same outfits! How adorable." the both of them hissed at being called cute.

Ciel let her brush and wipe over his face, wriggling uncomfortably. She smiled when it was over and pointed to another lady in a skin tight dress. "Can you answer the questions Sylvia asks you?"

"That depends on the question." Ciel looked at the woman cheekily. Sebastian smirked and shook his head at ciel, answering for Ciel.

"Yes, he is going to do his best." Claude was cringing in a corner. Ciel really was too much like Sebastian for his own good, he thought.

The lady started the cameras rolling and started off with some easy questions. "Hi there, Sebastian, I see that you've brought Ciel in to see us today. Hello sweetie, how are you?""I'm good." He smiled shyly at the lady.

"That's good, sweetie. Now, I've noticed that you and your daddy over there are wearing the same thing. How cute is that! Who dresses you in the morning."

Ciel watched Claude who mouthed. 'Priscilla Whiting Designers.' Ciel copied him straight away. "Priscilla Whiting Designers."

The lady looked pleased and then started talking Sebastian about his latest movie. Ciel stared at Sebastian's larger hands and looked up a few minutes later when the lady started talking to him again. "So darling, do you think you'll follow in your daddy's footsteps and start acting?"

A look at Claude told him 'yes, he did plan to'. He smiled brightly. "Yeah! I am" Claude gave him the thumbs up and the lady clapped her hands and said whatever it is that she has to say to end an interview. She hugged ciel and grabbed his hand to make him wave to the camera's. He just smiled, holding the thoughts about how ridiculous it all is inside his head.

When he was lead by the hand off the stage Claude knelt down and pulled him into a quick hug.

Sebastian looked just as surprised as Ciel felt. "You two did so well up there. Not only is your reputation fixed, Sebastian, but Ciel just caught himself an interested manager. Do you know how hard it is to find a decent child manager? We've got the best in the league calling! Now Sebastian, we'll put Ciel through the best courses we can get. The agency we're with is just beginning to get into the children's business we can start him off on the modeling track, then once his reputation grows slide him into the acting. Oh, this will be perfect!"

Sebastian sighed and picked ciel up. "How long ago did management decide this?"Claude sighed and adjusted his glasses dropping the fake enthusiasm. "The minute they saw the first picture of you two together."

Sebastian nodded. "At least you're honest, now, how about coffee and cake?"Ciel mumbled. Claude sighed, "It would seem my son has made a lasting negative impression on our young Ciel here." He adjusted his shifted Ciel. "I'm sure he's not the only one to blame."Claude was about to comment when the news lady and her producer both came up cooing and wanting to hug Ciel. Claude nodded to Ciel, who sighed and let himself be passed around.

Sebastian smirked and pulled him out of the crowd after a minute or two. Bard quickly set to work shooing the fan girls and boys away while Mey-Rin guarded the couple carefully. Sebastian let them and walked to the limo smiling and waving at the screaming got in first and then Sebastian put Ciel in and followed him in, clipping Ciel into his booster seat when he was inside. Alois and Hanna were waiting for them at Savon's, the latest celebrity hangout. Bard and Mey-rin got in last taking the window seats on both sides.


	6. Bodyguards and interviews

_An: I don't own kuroshitsuji_

[]{#%#]]}%^^##}{{#%^^}{[]{#+%=%*%*#+%*}+{*##+{+{+}*#+}+%+%+%=}+}=%+}=#++}{+]+}*]+{+]

They made light conversation between the boys. Mey-rin and Bard joined in every once in a while, but Hanna stayed silent.

Their drinks were brought over too them and Sebastian signed the girl's piece of paper before she ran off. He got a spoon and took a bit of the foam off Ciel's cup. He held it to Ciel's mouth who ate it cautiously.

Sebastian smiled when Ciel opened his mouth for the next spoonful clearly liking the chocolate taste.

Alois made Claude copy Ciel, clearly jealous of all the attention Ciel was getting. Claude complied and Hanna watched the scene with a smile.

Soon the foam was gone and Sebastian hesitated. He hadn't given Ciel a normal cup yet. He didn't want him to spill everything. Luckily for him it was a small cup, he pulled Ciel up onto his lap and gave him the cup. Guiding it gently to his mouth.

Ciel took a sip and then winced and pushed it away. Sebastian took a sip of his own coffee and cringed too. "It's hot."

Claude raised his eyebrows. But took a sip of his own. "Really you two. It can't be that-" he put the cup down on the dish and swallowed quickly. "ah, it is that hot."

Sebastian smirked and gave Ciel his cookie.  
Ciel stared at it before nibbling the huge thing.  
Sebastian broke a piece off for himself. "So, Bard, Finnian knows to meet us here?"

Bard nodded. "Yup, he should be here here soon. The guy had to catch a taxi, he's just come back from Japan so coming to England took him a few days."

Sebastian nodded and took another mouthful of coffee.  
Claude sighed and broke up Alois's cookie. The two boys glared at each other from across the table.

Alois mouthed 'baby'. At him from where he was sitting.

Ciel flushed and tried to wriggle out of Sebastian's lap.  
The older man just shifted him around thinking that he was just uncomfortable.  
Alois smirked into his drink. Ciel frowned and mouthed 'Stupid' at looked offended for a moment before sticking his tongue out at Ciel.  
He looked at Claude and sebastian to make sure that they weren't paying attention before mouthing back, 'baby.'  
Ciel got madder and mouthed 'wimp' back.  
Alois called him a baby again so Ciel flicked a piece of his cookie at Alois. Alois didn't hesitate to flick a bigger bit back. It hit Ciel in the cheek so Ciel flicked a bigger piece back at him where it almost hit Alois's eye. But Hanna's hand came flying out and caught it.

"I think that's enough playing boys. Your new guest has arrived." Claude looked disapproving and Sebastian tried to cover up his chuckle.

Bard was shaking hands with an enthusiastic blonde guy. The two made their way over to the table. Mey-rin couldn't help bursting out, "ooh, you've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were only a young teenager!"

Finnian blushed bright red and tried to cover up his embarrassment. Sebastian stood up, "hey you must be finnian. This is my charge, Ciel, who you will be guarding. This is my manager Claude and his son Alois and their bodyguard, Hanna. Mey-rin and Bard obviously protect me currently."

Finnian nodded and beamed down at Ciel. "Well, aren't you cute!"

Ciel pouted but didn't say anything when the blonde sat down next to him and that they had finished their business there they stayed there for a few more hours before leaving and going home.

17889;$($($5$5&4&{*}*~£~*~+}€~¥~=+}€|_

Ciel sat at the dinner table next to Alois and Sebastian. Alois poked his leg from beneath the table. Ciel stared down at it and then looked at Alois and poked his ribs.

Alois cried out and shoved Ciel.  
Ciel went to retaliate but was grabbed by Sebastian. The two adults were clearly fed up with having to deal with the two of them fighting.

They were sat on chairs facing the walls in different rooms. Sebastian crouched down next to Ciel. "Don't hit Alois back Ciel, next time he does that just ignore him!"Ciel looked offended. "But he called me a baby today!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "then you flicked the cookie that you were supposed to be eating at him."

Ciel sighed but leant back against the head rest of the chair. "You're right. Go ahead." he shut his eyes tightly readying himself for the pain that was to come. Sitting in a chair usually meant it was going to be punishment by some sort of knife.

Sebastian looked confused. "No Ciel, you are going to sit here until I come get you. I'm not going to do anything else."

Ciel opened his eyes carefully, so he was going to be starved instead. It made sense when he thought about it. He'd been given lots of food now the shrinking of his stomach would be painful and entertaining.

He hated the feeling of his stomach shrinking. He nodded bravely, readying himself for the next week in silence. At least he was comfy, that was something new. But he wasn't allowed to get off the chair, so he supposed it would be painful when his stomached cramped.

Sebastian stopped himself from petting his head as he left, reminding himself that Ciel's punishment was to be ignored for a little bit.

Alois cried out for Claude only a few minutes into the punishment. The two were seated in the dining room. Claude checked his watch. "Five more minutes and I'll go get him, maybe you should check that Ciel hasn't run off, he's been very quiet."

Sebastian nodded, he had finnian stationed at the door, but he had no doubt that ciel could find a way out if he really wanted too. He opened the door a tiny crack, much to his surprise the little chair he had sat ciel on was still facing the corner with a curled up boy on it. He pulled the door shut, ignoring the feeling in his chest and went back out to Claude.

"He's sulking, but he's still there." Sebastian told him. Claude raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting him to be this well behaved."

Sebastian rested his head on his hand and played with his food. "I don't know if that is such a good thing. Have you seen his eye? It's covered in this mangled scar tissue. No child should have such a thing, yet he acted like he deserved it. He said he'd protected some kid-and it had made good entertainment for his boss."

Claude massaged his temple. "those groups are savage Sebastian, the things we've found in their basements." he shuddered. "you couldn't imagine them in your worst dreams. I can imagine that Ciel probably thinks of himself as one of the lucky ones. Which is probably true."

Sebastian sighed and lean't back. "I still don't like it, did you say how long until they catch the leader of the adult gang?"

Claude shrugged. "Not long now, we've isolated him from his main weapons of choice so he should start to fall sometime soon. Then the police will move in and catch him."

Sebastian nodded. "Good, good. I'm getting Ciel out now though." Claude chuckled but went to get Alois.

"I'm surprised you've managed to leave your beloved club ladies behind for so long." Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, we'll I'm sure they miss me." he walked into the room where Ciel was still curled up in a ball. Sebastian walked over and gently called out, "you can come out now ciel."

Ciel sniffed and shook his head frantically. "Please, I don't want to go to the club! It hurts, please I won't do it again I swear!"

There was a moment of heavy silence as what Ciel said processed through Sebastian's brain then he felt goosebumps running all over his body. Slowly he started talking. "Can you tell me more about what you mean Ciel?"

The little boy faced the wall still terrified to move encase he angered Sebastian and would be taken to that place again. "The club, that's where I have to go when boss is bored. He says it gets him lots of money. But I don't want to go there! Please, please!" his voice was frantic again and Sebastian was frozen on the spot. Slowly, slowly he creeped closer to the distraught boy.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I won't I promise. But can you tell me more about what they did in that place?" his voice was soft and hesitantly unsure of whether or not it was okay to touch him when he was like this he stroked Ciel.

"They touch me, and tie my legs apart so I can't stop them. I don't like it there, don't make me go back, please!" Sebastian shushed him gently, his heart was beating wildly, he wasn't expecting this. Out of all the things that could have happened this wasn't one of them.

"It's alright, I know you don't like it. I would never take you there Ciel, I promise." Sebastian turned the chair around slowly and pulled a tissue out of his pocket wiping away the tears. "How about we go and sit out in the dining room?" Ciel studied Sebastian's face for a moment. He looked so hurt and worried for Ciel, that was the first time anyone had ever looked at him like that.

Ciel nodded and slid off the chair. Sebastian held his hand, wondering how Ciel could possibly stand to be touched by people if that was what he thought he had been talking about.

He sat ciel on a chair and motioned for Finnian to watch them before leading Claude out of the room. The two stood there in silence before Sebastian started to speak. "I think he's been raped Claude. I went in there and he started begging me not to take him to that place, I think he heard us talking about the club and thought..." he shuddered and trailed off.

Claude turned a new shade of yellowish green. "Do you want to get him tested?"

Sebastian nodded. "yeah, but I don't know what to do!"

Claude adjusted his glasses his voice clipped and business like as it usually was in situations when he felt that he couldn't control what was going on. "He seems to associate it with punishment so the important thing is to let him know that his punishment is over. He doesn't seem to avoid contact when he isn't feeling threatened so I would assume it was something that happened when he didn't do something right."

The two finished their conversation and walked into the dining room to be shocked again.

Alois had his arms around Ciel who was still wiping away some tears and was trying to make him feel better. Finnian saw them in the doorway and waved.

Alois let go of Ciel once he saw Sebastian. "He's upset." he told the two adults seriously.

Claude wished that this moment could have happened at any other moment then that night. "Good job Alois, that was very nice."

Sebastian slid into the free seat next to Ciel and smiled at him. "You're not in trouble any more Ciel."

Ciel nodded and started to climb into Sebastian's lap. Sebastian let him, a little surprised but wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair.

Claude watched the behavior for a moment. He noticed Alois's eyes starting to drift closed and he pulled his own little boy into his arms. "Sebastian, do you want me to stay the night?"

His friend nodded "same rooms as always."

Claude smiled and left Sebastian with Ciel for a moment, taking Hanna with him and carrying a sleepy alois.

"Ciel, are you ready for bed?" the little boy held Sebastian tighter and shook his head.

Sebastian gathered him up in his arms and went to the movie theater, with his three bodyguards trailing behind.

Claude came in half an hour later and sat next to Sebastian. He looked down at Ciel who had fallen asleep agains Sebastian's chest. "He must have been smart. See how ciel clings to you? He must have done that to ciel to ensure his loyalty. That's why he clings to you. Children look for someone safe when they are scared, he must have out ciel in that situation and then rescued him and made him feel better. Dirty tactics, but then again, he's clearly a disgusting man."

Sebastian nodded, "will Ciel be alright Claude?"

Claude nodded. "Yeah." he put his arm around Sebastian's shoulders and stroked Ciel's hair softly. "He's going to be clingy over the next few days."

Sebastian nodded and leant against Claude's chest. "I think I will be too."-


	7. Acting potential

Over the next few days Alois became more protective of ciel and less jealous. Claude wouldn't tell him why Ciel was upset, but Alois worried all the same. Ciel didn't let go of Sebastian's hand once, he sat quietly next to the director watching Sebastian's scenes. Soon the cast got used to his presence and as Ciel started to relax back into his normal self he let others hold him and would talk a little with them.

Finally the script writer came up to Sebastian, "you know, I've wanted to write in a little kid for ages, but the director doesn't many to have to hold a huge audition. Do you think Ciel could fill in that role?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who was standing near his leg talking with William about the restaurant he went to last night. He tapped Ciel on the shoulder. "Hey, do you want to try some acting like me?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian lifted him up. "So what would Ciel be doing?" William walked around next to the script writer and read over his shoulder. "Ciel would be part of a plot line where, Jenna's sister dies, you Ciel would be her nephew. You would be angry at her and mark, her husband has to talk to you. A bit of a cute factor, with all the mess that is going on."

The actors who Ciel would be working with led him away with Sebastian hovering nearby just encase ciel needed him. They started running through the first few scenes that ciel had with them.

They worked well together and it wasn't long before Ciel was resting against Sebastian playing cars with Alois while his first episode played on the tv.

Abberline ruffled Ciel's hair. He was playing mark on the show and had grown pretty fond of the kid. Ciel looked up to see who it was then when back to playing cars with Alois. The fights between the two of them when they first met were long forgotten. Alois looked up at him too, Abberline saw Alois judge him then shift closer to his friend and keep on playing.

He grinned, the two were almost like brothers. Ciel of course was the younger, more fragile brother, while Alois was bigger and very protective.

He looked to the left of the couch where Claude had his arm around Sebastian. He smiled and sat down next to Madame red, who was playing Jenna. The rest of the cast and crew were milling about eating food or lying on the floor. It was the weirdest crew he'd ever worked with, he'd be sad to see it end.

Members of the crew were called out of the room at random times to do interviews. Ciel was called out more than anyone, popular because of his childish voice and cute looks.

By the time the night was over Ciel was tired and irritable. The director had refused to give anymore interviews with him and Claude was busy rearranging dates with the tv stations that still wanted an interview.

Eventually Sebastain was finished too and he and Claude carried both Alois and Ciel into their shared limo.

They had something to discuss with the two boys the next day, so they wanted them well rested.

When they arrived at the house Sebastian smiled a little and unclipped Ciel from his booster seat. He cradled the sleeping boy in his arms and waved the reporters away, surprised at how fast they moved when they saw that Ciel was asleep. He climbed up the stairs into his town house and woke Ciel up carefully.

Claude had gone ahead of him and was waiting in the kitchen with some sweetened milk. He whispered to Sebastian. "So I'm guessing that you're wanting him to drink all of this?"

Sebastian set Ciel down on the couch and took the offered sippy cup. "You know what he's like. Picky and a tiny eater. Maybe we should take him to a nutritionist to get looked at?"

Ciel had fallen asleep on the couch Sebastian propped him up into a sitting position and held the cup to his lips. "Come now, Ciel. You're tired because you ate nothing today."

Ciel murmured but started sipping at the cup. Claude sat down next to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian leant back, Ciel drank more of the milk and Sebastian tipped it to encourage him to drink more.

Claude turned on the television and played with Ciel's hair. The boy slowly started to fall asleep but Sebastian pushed away his hand. "A little more Ciel, then I can put you to bed, okay?"

Ciel's eyes still stayed only half awake but he had three more sips before he stopped drinking. Claude stepped back and followed Sebastian up to Ciel's bedroom.

Sebastian dressed Ciel with Claude's help and put him into bed beneath the thick covers. Claude tucked in Ciel's white tiger while Sebastian took off his eyepatch. He set it down on Ciel's bedside table and nodded to Finnian who was standing by the doorway.

Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead and Claude patted it gently then the two left the room and went to their own bedroom.  
-

I don't won't and never will own kuroshitsuji


	8. Asthma and stomachs

An/ this is the chapter that I owe all of you wonderful reviewers. I apologize *bows* please let this chapter make my mistake better and the time that it took to get it posted.

/-/-{}#%}#%*#%^^{[]{}]#^}^*%#%]}{#]{%{#%%{}#%{#}}#%^}}#^%#  
Ciel winced at the tight feeling in his chest. It wasn't a very comfortable feeling, wasn't one that he s used to either. He rubbed his chest, trying to force the feeling out of his rib cage. The feeling didn't move. He sat up in his bed, forcing the heavy sheets off of his body. He could hear his labored breathing as his body tried to force what ever it was that was tickling his lungs out.

Finnian walked over to him slowly and stroked his back. His face close to ciel's as he made sure that he was alright. "Hey, little man. You alright?"

Ciel didn't respond and continued to cough. His body tensed and he drew in air desperately as his body started to panic from getting less oxygen.

There were a few more soothing pats before Ciel got worse, getting more and more panicked as he struggled to suck in more air.

Recognizing that something was wrong finnian pressed the number for the family doctor and the other one for Sebastian. Ciel started to cough more and more.

The doctor arrived not soon after finnian called. He ran in with a doctor's bag and pushed funny off of the bed. He pushed a child's inhaler into Ciel's mouth and counted so that ciel would breath in and out on time.

Sebastian came running in with bard in front of him. Claude wandered in with Hanna, his calm demeanor keeping the volatile Sebastian under control.

The doctor didn't waste time in calling up the hospital. They ambulance arrived quickly, ad they slways did when celebrities called. Sebastian watched ciel being put into the van and let finnian climb in afterwards. He was safer with his bodyguard, then him after all.

The rest of the group piled into a limo. Hanna was carrying a bundled up alois who had slept through the entire thing. Claude let Sebastian climb in first, and then climbed in afterwards, patting him on the shoulder gently.

The ride to the hospital was a tense one and bard and Claude he'd their job cut out for them keeping Sebastian calm. "Sebastian, ciel is fine. Just an asthma attack, it's nothing to worry about, keep calm. Honestly, you're as bad as a new model in a photo shoot."

Claude patted Sebastian's leg. Bard noticed the action and smiled a little, keeping his thoughts to himself.

]{}#^}#%^%}{]{}%%^}^*#%*^^{#[]{}}%^*%]{[}{{}^}^*#^*}#}{]}[+=^*+%^*}##{}%{}]

They finally arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Sebastian climbed out of the car at breakneck speed. He pushed through the crowds of paparazzi and ran down the corridor.

Nurses and doctors continued on their way un bothered by the scene of a worried parent sprinting down the hallways to see their child. Several other parents watched knowingly as they too made their own way to see their children.

Sebastian ran head first into Ciel's doctor. Who was trying to lighten the stoic boy's mood. Ciel smiled the instant that he saw Sebastian and held his arms out for a hug. Sebastian moved to hug him but the doctor called out to him before did.

"Be mindful that you don't pull out any of those needles please!" Sebastian nodded and hugged him carefully. Ciel had oxygen in his nose and a IV in his arm.

The doctor walked over and began to explain. "We found symptoms of gastroparesis a stomach disease where the stomach does not empty as it is supposed too."

Sebastian frowned, "so what does that mean for Ciel?"

The doctor nodded snd moved closer, using his hands to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"You see, your stomach contracts, which moves food to your small intestine during the digestion process and a nerve is responsible for making sure it works right. When this nerve is damaged it does not work properly. This creates a feeling of fullness when you haven't eaten for a long time because your stomach is still trying to empty the contents from the last meal you had and there is a chance of a metabolic disorder such as hypothyroidism."  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Right, and what you're pumping into ciel is?"

"A simple medicine that should help the stomach re-line itself and stop the acid from being so acidic. Also he did have a mild asthma attack, do you live in a very dusty house?"

"uhh...the cleaner comes once a week." Sebastian looked helpless. Claude smirked as he walked through the door. The doctor wrote it down, "perhaps you should look into hiring someone to clean more than once a week."

He nodded and left the room swiftly hurrying down the corridors like the other doctors do. Alois was more awake now and was staring at the things stuck into ciel with interest. "Dad, why does ciel have things stuck in him?"

Claude pulled his hands away from the tubes and sat him up on his hip. "They're making him better."  
Ciel watched alois being cuddled and tugged Sebastian closer. Sebastian stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Are you tired, how about you go to sleep. I can't stay because of work, but I promise I'll be back here as soon as I can okay?"

Ciel snuggled down beneath the sheets and watched Sebastian with sad, puppy eyes. Claude pulled him back and held onto him in firmly. "You get some sleep ciel. Sebastian must take the interview that I have lined up for him. Finnian will stay here and look after you."

The blonde bodyguard nodded enthusiastically. Ciel let go of Sebastian's hand and closed his eyes slowly. Finnian nodded to Sebastian. "Don't worry. He is safe when he is with me. I promise."


	9. Taken from the hospital

An: I don't own kuroshitsuji.

Ciel woke up the next morning to smoky cigarette breath and dark, hollow eyes. He squinted through the musky air, his whole body temperature dropped when he recognized the brawny figure. Goosebumps ran up his legs, freezing his muscles as he went.

A gruff chuckle alerted Ciel to the fact that the man was aware that he was awake. "I'm glad you haven't lost your respect for me. Might be one less thing I have to remind you of rat."

The moment Ciel was called rat he instantly slipped back into the character that he was before Sebastian took him in. His eyes dropped to the floor and his heart thumped wildly in his tiny chest. The man walked in a slow circle around Ciel, pinching, prodding and poking in random places.

"You look like you've had the royal treatment. Fancy that, a filthy, good for nothing street rat. Don't you remember all the nice men who love to touch you? They've missed you so much, they've been asking for you. I think I should take you to see them. Would you like that rat?"

Ciel knew that it wasn't a question, but something made him shake his head and look at his gang boss.

The man's smirk disappeared in an instant. He marched over to ciel, turning purple from anger. He gripped Ciel's bony arm and flung him into the cold cement wall.

Ciel's teeth went through his front lip. His nose twisted awkwardly and his legs folded as his frail chest was crunched under the power of the throw.

But his boss wasn't finished, he stomped over to Ciel and pulled him up. He patted his back mockingly. "Can the poor baby not handle a little fall?" he hit Ciel square in the back, the pain shot through his chest and he cried out.

His boss laughed cruelly and dropped him, letting him land on his coccyx bone. Ciel lay there and whimpered as his boss exited the room leaving him in there alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Finnian stared at the clock, the doctor had been with Ciel for three hours now. He didn't think that doctors usually took that long with patients, even the youngest ones. He called for a nurse and asked her where Ciel Michealis had been taken. The nurse gave him a funny look and told him that Ciel wasn't due for an appointment for another half hour.

Panic rose in Finnian, he knew this feeling. Before he knew what he was doing he had texted Bard and Meyrin to be on high alert and look for possible attacks. Then he was in the security office forcing his way in to look at the security recordings and look for the path that Ciel was taken down.

He watched him leave the building three times before swearing profusely and sprinting out of the hospital pushing people out of the way as he went.

Bard texted him that there'd been a tip off given to the police about a gang residing in a residential area known as Rasenbern. He jumped into the limo and told the driver where to go, organizing for a less conspicuous vehicle to take him around the area as they drove.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel pulled himself up off the ground a while later and put his arms above his head to help himself breath. He was struggling, the throw had hurt his ribs, whether they were bruised or broken he didn't know.

He counted his breathing and had reached two hundred when he his legs started to feel really strange. He looked down and stood up immediately. Wincing in pain from his reaction.

Water was covering the entire floor, at least one centimeter thick. Ciel almost started crying then, he knew what would happen. He didn't want to go through it again.

He would be beaten up and left in the water so that he was soaking, air would blow all over him so that he was freezing and noises would wake him up so that he couldn't sleep. There was no where in the room where he could get away from the water. He bit his lip and sat back down in the cold water telling himself that he was strong and no matter how much it hurt he would just keep on going.

It was a few hours before the first attacker came in to the room. Much to Ciel's relief he didn't look angry. That meant less of a beating. He had only a leather strap with no buckle.

It didn't take long until Ciel was propped against the wall wincing as the strap hit his legs, painting them like a red and white zebra.

The man left eventually and ciel sunk to the floor gratefully. Glad, in a twisted way for the whipping because it brought heat to his legs. The air started to blow on his wet clothes and it tore any heat from the wounds, leaving painful blistering welts behind.

~~~~~~~~

Claude stared at Bard, and then cleared his throat professionally. "Sebastian is going to lose control when he finds this out." he said evenly writing something down on his iPad.

Bard nodded. "That's why you're telling him." Claude glared at Meyrin and bard, but nodded and gave in. "fine, you two had better start working on finding him. I doubt even I can control him for long, and don't tell alois."

The two body guards saluted and sprinted off.

~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Lost and found

An: still don't own kuroshitsuji...guess that's why I write fanfiction...

Ciel didn't remember when he started screaming, probably when the burn in his chest made him lose track of time, or maybe it was when he realized he couldn't stand up and run from the beatings anymore because the water had put his legs to sleep.

He wanted to be dry and warm. He wanted somewhere safe. The water was murky from his urine and blood. Bits of clothes and skin hung in shreds, thin curls of skin decorated the unprotected parts of Ciel's body. He grateful that his bruises were at least different colors, it gave him something to stare at.

But now he was just rocking back and forth, slowly. His mouth was opening and he drew in air, his throat to sore from crying and screaming to do anything but rasp now. His eyes stung from excess salt, sweat and tears mingled on the tip of his nose. Water seeped through every corner and freezing air slapped him into a dizzy consciousness.

A door opened and ciel bit his teeth through his lip, blood pouring down his chin as he thought of enduring the next punishment. But this time it was something that he needed, he was lifted out of the water and thrown a dusty towel.

He registered a musky, dark cigarette scent before he was knocked back to thinking about himself when a cut was carelessly pulled open. "Clean yourself up rat. You look disgusting."

The cold air shut off with a loud skull shattering thunk. Painfully Ciel dragged the stiff towel over his sores once he was done a rough hand wrapped around his arm and pushed him out of the room. Ciel hit the wall and screamed from the pain, this didn't have any effect on his captor, he was hauled up again by the remains of his collar and marched out to a large room. His boss let go off him and handed him a gun.

"You have brought dishonor to this family. You have shown that you cannot be trusted. You will shoot the next person that I tell you too to reconcile for your disobedience. Or I will kill you."

Ciel wasn't even registering the possibilities he nodded numbly, his finger set on the trigger ready to pull when he heard the word shoot.

~~~~

Sebastian stood with finnian outside the building looking hysterical. He couldn't hear anything, they'd been told by a ex-soldier of the crime family to come inside in three minutes time.

Three minutes was up but the three Michaelis body guards were wary of entering. After arguing with them for a minute Sebastian threw his hands up in frustration. "I want my son back! Is that such a bad thing!"

They all back away on instinct. Sebastian had a very menacing aura when he was angry, the actor snatched a gun, loaded it and went through the door, chased by the three bodyguards.

Ciel registered the order before he recognized the faces. As if in slow motion he pulled the trigger then reached out to grab it as he realized who he was shooting at.

Luckily bard had good instincts and had pushed sebastian against the wall. He took the three shots and meyrin reacted afterwards, pulling Sebastian out from beneath him and hiding him quickly before pulling out her gun.

She fired several shots at the man standing with a sneer behind Ciel. The little boy ducked instinctively sprinting off without looking back. Several of the people in their room ran to his side trembling under the pressure of acting without orders.

Mey rin didn't care, she sprayed bullets all over the room.

In the confusion left from the noise and smell of gunpowder she pulled Sebastian from the room knowing that bard would trail behind.

She pulled him through the corridor ignoring his yells to get Ciel. She was planning to track him down, she could guess what his mind would be thinking right now. It worried her.

She shoved bard and Sebastian into a car pausing only to scream at the driver the code that meant to take them to the nearest safe house. The door slammed as it sped off at break neck pace.

Meyrin didn't wait to sneak away from the place, members were already streaming out searching no doubt for Ciel. She slid down an alley using her eyesight to search for any signs of Ciel.

-

Meyrin found him twenty minutes later curled up in a rocking ball. He looked small and delicate and was wheezing badly. Meyrin could tell that each wracking sob was sending shooting pains through his body.

Lowering her body and holding her palms out soothingly she whispered softly talking continuously. "hey ciel, do you remember me? I'm Meyrin, sebastian's bodyguard remember? Can I come closer?" Ciel nodded slowly. "Thanks Ciel, I'm going to sit down here now. I'm not doing anything it's okay. Just sitting." she waited a few tense moments waiting for Ciel's muscles to relax a little. Then she started talking again. "That cut looks nasty ciel."

The boy paused and looked at her. "He cut it."

Meyrin shuffled closer. "He cut it, tell me more about what he cut?" she wanted to figure out the extent of his injuries without scaring him.

"Lots of them did. But most just hit me." Ciel's brain was refusing to let ciel act the way he usually did. Meyrin could tell now that the process of blocking off memories had already begun. He was in a bad state, his eyes were slightly glazed and he spoke in short simple sentences.

"Can you tell me more about where they hit?" Ciel shrugged and pointed to his ribs. "Here, hurts most."

Meyrin took a deep breath readying to chase him if he freaked out. "Can I have a look Ciel?"

Ciel paused and stared at her before lifting up the remnants of his shirt so that she could see the ugly bruise sitting beneath his skin.

Meyrin struggled not to wince as she stared at the adult sized bruise on the child's body. "Can I take you somewhere to get it fixed Ciel?" she spoke slowly, hoping for a positive answer.  
Ciel shook his head, "I want Sebastian." Ciel stared out in front of him, his gaze distant as he tried to remain conscious.  
She shifted closer, she pulled out her phone slowly and pressed the number to call Sebastian. She held it out to him. "Can you listen here? Sebastian's listening, I promise."

His small hand wrapped around the phone and he cradled it against his ear. Sebastian was speaking quickly. "Meyrin, Meyrin is that you? Meyrin answer me!"

"Sebastian?...it's me." Ciel took big, painful, shuddering breaths. "I want you to come get me, please. I-I want you. Please, please!" Meyrin could hear Sebastian's relief as he told the boy that Meyrin would take him back to see him.

Ciel listened quietly as Sebastian continued to talk to him about how everything was going to be just fine. Meyrin noticed that their driver had driven in front of the entrance of the alley. She motioned for ciel to follow her, holding his free hand gently. They got into the car and ciel was sat up on the booster seat, the phone still clamped to his ear.

The car ride seemed to take an eternity, but when they arrived Sebastian flung open the door and unclipped ciel. He held the boy against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from leaking out.

Claude stood silently next to him holding his shoulder. After a few moments he led the pair inside, leaving Meyrin to visit her partner. Who was currently being watched by a distraught finnian.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shirt tightly and pushed his head into his shoulder ignoring the pain that came from his injuries. A doctor was waiting inside and winced at the sight of ciel.

He didn't request that Sebastian let go of ciel seeing how tightly the two were holding each other. Instead he worked around the two of them tending to the raw, waterlogged wounds as tenderly as he could. Ciel sobbed miserably into Sebastian's chest.  
Eventually the torture was over and ciel was fixed up. He arranged with Claude for a check up a week later and left his number so that they could call if they needed him.

The pair were silent for a long time, just holding onto each other. Sebastian stroked Ciel's back carefully, trying not to hurt him.

Claude patted Sebastian on the shoulder and guided him up to Ciel's room, where they put the boy to bed. Sebastian sat next to him and stroked his back, gently, comforting himself more than ciel.

[{#{*}*#++#+}+}*{*}+#%+#+{+{+]+}+}+{*{*#^{%]#}^]*]An: I am going on camp so what doesn't get posted this weekend, may take a while. Hopefully. I will finish this and begin the sequel sometime soon. Don't forget any ideas or requests, I am always happy and pleased to take!


	11. Public kisses

ciel sipped on his orange juice and let Alois lead him around by the hand. Sebastian and Claude were in a meeting arranging for Ciel to be in the next kids movie as a starring role.

Ciel himself had read through the script with his new tutor, sebastian. It had seemed really cool to him and Sebastian hadn't minded it himself. Alois pulled him over to a toy box that was sitting in the corner and started to pull out the cars for him and ciel to play with.

When they both had two each they started to crawl around the room pushing them along. Ciel could always overt take Alois on the corners, but with his longer legs Alois could easily go faster than ciel and leave him behind.

The receptionist watched the two with a sweet smile. Finnian sat tensely in his seat not willing to trust anyone with his little charge just yet.

Hanna was watching the race closely to make sure that neither of the two cheated as they were so infamous for doing.

Both Sebastian and Claude were unnerved by the man that sat in front of them. He had long silver hair and a grin to rival Grell's.

"Hello Mr Faustus and Michaelis, what a pleasure it is to have you here. I always enjoy having guests in my home." the guy, known as the undertaker according to his name tag, waved his hands around in the air.

Claude ignored his strangeness in favor of getting him to sign a five year actors contract for ciel. Sebastian leant over to him and whispered. "This is his house?"

Claude shrugged and whispered back. "Just call it 'the office design.' I want one for us."

Sebastian snorted. "what and let ciel and Alois run around it screaming all day? We have attention seekers for kids. Your workaholic life is officially over."

Before Claude could reply the two were hoisted out of the room and dumped on the floor outside of the undertakers office. "you two don't entertain me anymore. So shoo."

The receptionist hurried over and apologized for him. "I'm very sorry sirs. He is rather strange at times, I do apologize. Please do forgive him, it's not his fault. Well it is but...uh can I book you another appointment?"

There was a pregnant pause as claude and Sebastian tried to figure out what happened. Jis think wasn't helped by Alois who was driving a car over Sebastian's foot, telling ciel that he'd crashed so he had to wait until he got over the mountain to get the ropes to help him.

Claude picked Alois up and shook his head. "nope. We got everything sorted today. Ciel's manager should be in contact by tomorrow." she nodded and scribbled that fact down furiously in her notebook determined to look like the dedicated receptionist that she desperately wanted to be.

Finnian brought a tired ciel over to sebastian's side. He held him closely. Sebastian let bard and Meyrin go ahead of him forcing a clear path through the waiting mob of people.

Claude let Sebastian and ciel climb in first before getting in with alois. "I've booked us dinner reservations."

Sebastian nodded already imagining the chaos that was going to be dinner at the restaurant.

the limo pulled up the front of the restaurant, which was mobbed with a bunch of screaming fan girls ready to welcome them. All of them were clutching phones with a thing called twitter that lets them stalk anyone that they wanted installed and flashing away on their phones. Furiously they started to chase the group as they went inside the restaurant.

Meyrin, Bard and finnian went into a protective mode trying to get their charges inside and fend off the girls.

Alois held his brother's hand tightly and frowned at a screaming genial who managed to get up close. She snapped a photo of them and then fainted muttering something about cute shota boys before she hit the ground.

Ever prepared Claude arranged for an ambulance to pick her up and pushed the rest of his family inside.

They were given their favorite table in a private room away from the stares of the other guests.

Alois and ciel sat next to each other. Ciel could read perfectly thanks to Sebastian's harsh tutorage and insistence that his son be well educated. Alois was slower and read aloud stumbling over the difficult adult choices on the menu.

Sebastian eventually took the menu's away from the kids and ordered food for the four of them in fluent French.

Claude followed the order and asked for some red wine in French afterwards. Ciel stared at the two of them only able to follow a little of the conversation. He frowned and hit his legs loudly against the legs of the chair.

Alois copied him, thinking that it was a game. The two older ones out up with it for a while, thinking that they would get over it.

Sebastian pulled a face when the waiter came back in and they were still kicking on their chairs. Claude glared at them to stop, which made alois stop but ciel kept on kicking rebelliously.

"Ciel. Stop it!" Sebastian told ciel firmly. He had to be careful when he told ciel off, one wrong step and he could send the boy back into his shell, but if he wasn't firm enough he would run wild.

Ciel paused for a moment then tapped the chair experimentally. Sebastian grabbed his arm firmly. "Ciel you sit properly on the chair or you have to sit on my lap. Which one is it?"

With no hesitation ciel stopped kicking on the chair and shuffled so that he was sitting up straighter. "I can sit on my chair properly!"

the waiter nodded approvingly and set the food down in front of the four of them carefully. "With compliments from the chef sirs."

They nodded and ciel and Alois said thank you before he left the room.

ciel had pasta. He wasn't hungry as usual and ate a few bites before pulling the bread from the baskets apart and sprinkling Parmesan everywhere. Sebastian watched him out of the corner of his eye, knowing what was going to happen next.

After a little bit ciel noticed that alois easn't joining in his mess making game. Ciel rubbed his eyes and poked Alois. "Alois, Alois, Alois, Alois."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand. "Ciel, Alois is eating. You haven't eaten very much again either. You'll hurt your tummy again if you don't some more ciel."  
ciel rubbed his eyes again and started to whine. "I don't care. I'm bored. Daad! Daad. I wanna go home, Je veux rentrer à la maison pour dormir!"

Alois stared at ciel when he spoke a sentence in French. Claude nodded in approval at Ciel's progress in french. Sebastian ignored the two others on the table and scolded him for whining. Ciel ignored him and started mumbling into Sebastian's side.

"Mon petit fils je ne compris quand tu geindre." he brushed Ciel's hair back but the little boy just pressed his face further into sebastian's side.

Seeing that he was going to get no where with ciel when he was this tired he pulled the boy off his chair and onto his lap. The little boy didn't complain and shifted so that his head was pillowed by Sebastian's right arm.

Claude gave him a look that meant. 'we're in a restaurant put him down.'

Sebastian looked at him and shook his head mouthing. 'he's a kid not an adult.'

Claude nodded, but Sebastian hadn't finished. 'come over here and act like a parent to him. Not some manager that tags along everywhere'

Claude sighed exasperatedly but complied by shifting around to sit in between Sebastian with ciel and alois. Sebastian passed ciel over and gave claude their plates of food.

Settling ciel down on his lap he picked up a forkful of food and put it in his mouth. Ciel watched him.

Sebastian smiled, "he wants you to feed him Claude."

Claude looked down surprisedly at ciel who'd gotten shy and hid his face in Claude's chest. He made another, smaller mouthful for ciel and tapped his cheek. "Hey little man, open up."

Ciel stopped hiding his face and opened his mouth. Claude put the fork inside his mouth and pulled it out. Ciel chewed it and let Claude shift him into a better position.

Sebastian waited until Claude had given ciel a few more mouthfuls before pulling his head over and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Camera men who'd been hiding in the room jumped out and flashed camera's in their faces. Reporters who'd tagged along thrust recorders into their faces asking about how long they'd been together.

Claude remained cool and stoic. Thinking quickly about how to make their excuses and get out of the awkward situation her. They weren't prepared or each with a memo that wouldn't be turned into a scandal by the media hounds.

surprisingly Sebastian was the first to speak. He pulled alois off his chair and held him like a baby. "Well, me and Claude have been looking after these two for a while, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see if this is a long term thing."

Finnian covered Claude and ciel and led them out of the building. Meyrin and bard took both Sebastian and alois out behind.

When they were all back in the limo ciel and alois were strapped into their seats and wrapped up tightly in blankets. Claude was on the phone trying to smooth things over with a few gossip magazines.

Ciel and alois were asleep by the time they got home so Claude and Sebastian tucked them into their respective beds before they crashed in their own bed to sleep.

]#¥£}##]^*¥%#%}**{][]##}#%**^[#{£[+}^]*%+{*£*}*{*[=}*[+}£[+#]+}+{!|€||!=~\£|+|?~+\€\£]*\£|£€

_An: well that has to be the crackiest chapter I've written in a long time XD. I've been on camp everyone so I do apologise for not replying to reviews. I will get around to it, but I'm trying to catch up on my updates and everything, I also have a vampire knight fanfiction underway for those who are interested. That should be up around Wednesday I'm hoping. _


	12. Sequel note

Hi guys, sorry it has been so long, the sequel to this story is now posted,it's called _**work life**_, please go and enjoy it! You can find it in my profile listed under my stories.


End file.
